The invention relates generally to a seat belt system and more particularly to an improved push button releasable device for securing a belt in an occupant restraining position.
This invention provides an improvement in the seat belt securing device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,737, issued Mar. 6, 1979. filed September 27, 1976 by Gerald J. Marsh et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,843, issued Apr. 24, 1979. by Kenneth H. Reid et al. Those inventions relate to a C-shaped hook member having upper and lower legs spaced apart to define a belt receiving slot having a forwardly facing open end. The lower leg is pivotally mounted on a mounting bracket attached to the vehicle body for positioning the hook member adjacent the hip of the seated occupant. A gate member is pivotally mounted on the mounting bracket and is spring biased to a normal position where its one end engages the upper leg to close the open end of the slot and a latch portion at its other end engages a notch in the lower leg to latch the hook member against rearward motion. The spring yields to permit movement of the gate member to a slot opening position when engaged by the belt during engagement of the belt over the upper leg and insertion into the slot. The belt is released by pivoting the gate member rearwardly to unlatch the hook member and pivoting the hook member rearwardly to an upwardly directed position to release the belt for windup by the retractor.